Les 52e Hunger Games - Marthy Mitalsky -
by M0nelle
Summary: "- Si tu crois que j'ai peur, tu as tort, m'exclamai-je en lâchant la porte. Je suis une arme sanguinaire et je sais me servir de ça !" Je dessine des cercles à l'aide de mon arme ridicule. Non, je n'ai pas peur. Il a peut-être deux ans de moins que moi, et il fait au moins dix centimètres de plus que moi, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il m'effraie. Quoique.
1. Chapitre 1

_Connaissez-vous le film "La Cabane dans les Bois" et "Hunger Games" ? J'ai voulu mettre Marthy, le fumeur de joint du premier film dans le second, car c'est un personnage que j'ai beaucoup apprécié, et je voulais le faire souffrir autrement que par des zombies. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, je suis un peu pomée sur ce site donc je suppose que je m'y prends comme un pied mais c'est pas grave xD_

**Chapitre 1:**

Caché dans le grand dressing qui m'est attribué, je sors un joint de ma poche, l'allume, et en tire une longue latte en m'appuyant contre le mur. Enfin un peu de répit ! Cette journée d'entraînement avait été catastrophique pour moi. Je m'étais concentré sur les armes et les attaques, étant le plus faible à ce niveau. Mais très vite, les tributs de carrières m'avaient rejoints pour s'entraîner aussi, et la façon dont ils me regardaient ressemblait un peu à moi quand je suis en train de me faire des roulées : un mélange de satisfaction et d'envie. Je ne suis donc pour eux qu'un simple joint qu'ils vont se faire un plaisir de fumer sur place.

Je rigole. Belle métaphore. Je tire un nouvelle latte et frotte doucement mon mégot derrière une pile de vêtements, silencieux. Les spectateurs m'avaient apprécié dès qu'ils m'avaient aperçu, dans le train. Non pas que je manifestais un grand bonheur d'être ici, mais à ce que Ray, mon mentor m'a dit, ils avaient apprécié mon attitude nonchalante et détachée et ils m'avaient déjà attribué un surnom : le fou, par rapport à ma coiffure négligée, de ma barbe naissante et de mes yeux mi-clos, à cause de la cigarette qui me faisait voir flou. Il avait ajouté qu'il fallait donc que je cultive cette image du mec drôle et cinglé, que j'avais de grande chance de me faire des sponsors. Ça ne sera pas très compliqué de jouer le jeu.

Épuisé, je sors prudemment du dressing et m'enferme dans la salle de bain.

Dans mon lit, en caleçon, je passe ma main sur mon torse encore picotant de l'épilation douloureuse dont j'ai bénéficié en arrivant. Furtivement, je pense à ma journée de demain, à la présentation que je vais devoir faire devant les jury. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire. Je suis un assez bon sprinteur, mais je n'ai aucune endurance. Je sais couper les arbres et en faire des objets, porter de lourdes charges. Mouais. À moins de devoir déplacer un corps, je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait me servir.

Je réfléchis encore, mais comme je ne suis pas quelqu'un de nature stressé, je m'endors rapidement. De toute manière, ce n'est pas en s'empêchant de se reposer que l'on ne mourra pas.

Au petit-déjeuner, je picore dans mon assiette, comme à mon habitude. Depuis que j'ai commencé à fumer, il y a … trois ans peut-être, à quinze ans, il me semble, l'appétit m'a peu à peu quitté. J'ai maigris, mais comme je bossais beaucoup le bois, je suis quand même musclé et cela camoufle ma minceur.

- Tu peux me passer les petits pains, Marty ?

Une petite voix me tire de mes pensées. Je tend le panier à Leïla, le tribut féminin, qui me remercie avec un sourire. Elle a les yeux rouges. Elle a sûrement pleuré toute la nuit, et je l'a comprend. Le fait de ne pas savoir quoi montrer aux juges se soir me met dans tous mes états, et j'en viens même à oublier que dans deux jours, je serai peut-être mort.

Autour de nous, tout le monde papote gaiement, excité à l'approche du jeu. Ils n'ont pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'ils s'amusent de la mort de gamins. Mais non. Ils s'ennuient tellement que le fait de voir des gens s'entre-tuer est exaltant. Se serait comme les jeux olympiques, dont ma grand-mère me parlait beaucoup, avant de mourir. Sauf que les athlètes restaient en vie, eux.

Je foudroie ces adultes répugnants du regard. Leïla pose sa main sur la mienne, rassurante.

Un des organisateurs commence l'éloge de ma coéquipière, ajoutant que sa beauté était frappante malgré son jeune âge et qu'elle pourrait facilement gagner des sponsors. Je bougonne :

- Elle sera beaucoup moins mignonne quand son corps ne sera que de la chaire sanguinolente.

Tout les regards se posent sur moi, choqués. Ray, mon mentor toussote et cherche à parler d'autre chose. De bon cœur, les autres acceptent de changer de sujet.

Leïla se tourne vers moi :

- Sais-tu quel activité vas-tu présenter aux jurys ?

Je répond négativement. Et puis, de toute manière, je ne lui aurai rien dit. Se serait un avantage pour elle de connaître mon point fort. Je n'ai pas envie de lier une amitié avec elle puisque je sais qu'elle va aussi mourir. Il faut que je reste seul, que je ne capitule avec personne. Ça serait causer ma perte de m'attacher à quelqu'un, je suis bien trop sensible pour me remettre de quelque chose comme ça. Mon petit frère a été enlevé par les pacificateurs à cause d'une histoire de vol dans laquelle il était innocent. J'avais dix ans. Du coup, avant d'être appelé à la Moisson, je vivais avec mon père, un forgeron génial qui essayait de m'apprendre tout ce qu'il savait. Mais je ne l'écoutais pas toujours, et je le regrette amèrement aujourd'hui. Ces connaissances m'auraient été d'une aide précieuse. Je croise les doigts mentalement pour tomber sur une arène naturel, avec des arbres.

- Moi, je vais leur montrer à quel point je suis douée pour monter des pièges !

Elle plante son regard sombre sur moi, attendant ma réaction. À vrai dire, je suis assez étonné qu'elle me dise cela. A-t-elle confiance en moi ? Peut-être cherche-t-elle à créer une alliance entre tributs du même district, comme cela se fait souvent.

- Ne cherche pas, lâchai-je en buvant une gorgée de café brûlant.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je ne ferai pas équipe avec toi.  
- Mauvaise stratégie, intervint une voix d'homme.

Ray prit part à notre conversation. Il repousse une mèche de ses cheveux bruns sur son visage bronzé. Âgé d'une trentaine d'années, il parait en avoir quarante, mais reste quand même séduisant. Il dégage quelque chose qui, je pense, seul les personnes ayant vécu quelque chose de terrible peuvent dégager. Cela fait des années qu'il sortit vainqueur des Hunger Games. Durant tout le jeu, il était resté avec d'autres tributs, liant alliances, puis trahissant, mais toujours en restant loyal. Jamais il n'attaquait sans que son adversaire soit au courant, et c'est de cette manière qu'il avait réussit. Il avait eu droit au surnom du « chat fuyant », et n'avait pas eu beaucoup de sponsors.

Aujourd'hui, il est très respecté et est resté quelqu'un de très calme.

- Je ne veux pas faire équipe avec elle pour ensuite la trahir, moi ! Le défiai-je.  
- Si tu veux gagner cette aventure, si elle aussi veut gagner, vous devriez le faire. Vous devriez rester ensemble, chacun à l'affût des moindres mouvements de l'autre, vous aidant mutuellement tout en sachant bien que l'un des deux s'occupera de l'autre, tôt ou tard, vous comprenez ?

Leïla avale sa salive, peu rassurée. Elle recherche dans mes yeux une lueur de réconfort, que je lui offre. Je me fais la promesse de ne pas la tuer. De toute manière, quelqu'un s'en chargera bien avant moi.

- Tu as quelque chose à rajouter ? Me demande-t-il, radouci.  
- À par que les croissants sont succulents, non.  
- Très bien. On se reparlera à un moment un peu approprié, si tu le veux bien.

Je lui lance un grand sourire bien faux, qui ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid. Je sais que je ne devrais pas agir comme ça avec lui, après tout, il a vécu ce que je vais vivre, et ce n'est pas lui qui m'a choisi. Mais son calme m'exaspère et je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'il pense de moi.

À l'annonce de mon nom, prénom et district, je relève la tête, peu rassuré et avance d'un pas que j'espère décidé dans la grande salle. J'ai envie de fumer, mais balaie cette pensée. Il faudra que je me débrouille sans, dans l'arène. Les juges sont en hauteur, et j'ai du mal à les voir à cause de la lumière. Ils ont l'air attentifs. L'un me fait signe de commencer. Mes mains tremblent. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi présenter. L'estomac noué comme jamais, je regarde tout le matériel à ma disposition et mon regard se pose sur un étalage d'armes blanches. Je vise une longue hache et dans ma tête, j'entends mon père me parler de la façon de la tenir, la puissance, le point faible des arbres. Si on l'atteint, du premier coup il peut éclater. Pourquoi cela ne serait pas pareil chez les humains ?

Je bombe le torse et m'approche de la grande table, me prenant au passage le pied dedans et manquant de tout renverser. Quelques rires me parviennent. Apparemment je ne suis pas près de perdre mon étiquette du comique un peu fou. Je saisi délicatement la hache et me dirige vers un mannequin de bois. Je le considère un instant d'un air inspiré et me rappelle que je dois très probablement être filmé. Un sourire en coin, je caresse sa tête sans visage et lui tapote le crâne, déclenchant de nouveaux petits rires. Je descend mes mains le long du torse. Tout le monde croit que je le tripote sensuellement pour amuser la galerie, mais je cherche là où frapper, d'un coup, sans mettre trop de puissance, comme quelqu'un le ferait pour faire des ricochets.

Je brandit mon arme derrière moi et l'abat sur le mannequin, au centre de la poitrine, priant mentalement pour réussir.

Prière exhaussée ! Je passe carrément à travers et tombe lourdement de l'autre côté. Les débris gisent autour de moi, et je réprimande de justesse un sourire. Je me suis peut-être impressionné, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'en pensent les juges. Je verrais cela ce soir. En attendant, je me relève, essuie la poussière de mon pantalon, repose la hache et, d'une courbette de princesse, quitte la pièce.

Emmitouflé jusqu'au nez, je fixe le plafond de la chambre. Ça fait deux heures que je suis dans cette position, sans bouger, en attendant que le sommeil me submerge, sans succès. J'ai eu six à ma prestation. Ray m'a vaguement félicité, m'a dit que pour quelqu'un qui ne s'est jamais battu je ne me suis pas mal débrouillé. Mais quand je vois que Leïla a eu huit, j'avoue que cela me fait grincer des dents. Pas parce que je suis macho, enfin peut-être un peu quand même, mais surtout car elle est bien plus jeune que moi. Comme elle me l'avait dit, elle a créé un piège. Mais elle ne m'en a pas dit plus, contente de sa note. Bah, tant mieux pour elle, après tout.

La meilleure note a été attribué au District Deux, un neuf au tribut masculin, Bryan, une sorte de malade mental au sourire mauvais, cheveux court bruns et à la peau presque grise. Quand j'ai vu sa photo à l'écran, il m'a fait penser à un robot. Le tribut féminin de ce District, un horrible garçon manqué deux fois plus musclé que moi, a obtenu la note de sept. Dans le District Un, Quatre et Douze les notes étaient assez élevées. Dans le reste, médiocres. La pire est la note de deux, dans le District Dix, celui du bétail, au tribut féminin, une poupée blonde de seize ans totalement apeurée, sur sa photo même, elle faisait un tête de trente-six pieds de longs.

En y réfléchissant bien, c'est plutôt une bonne chose que ma note soit moyenne. Ainsi, les carrières ne doivent pas me juger comme étant un adversaire de taille, ni pour une mauviette. Ils me laisseront peut-être quelques jours de répits, préférant d'abord massacrer les plus doués, puis les faibles. Enfin. De toute manière, je sais me servir d'une hache. Et je suis sur que sur le terrain, de nombreuses autres capacités pourraient me revenir subitement.

« -District Sept, n'est-ce pas ? Je me présente, Bryan. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

Je me rappelle des paroles de Bryan, le premier jour d'entraînement. Il était obligé de baisser la tête pour me regarder. Le tribut du Quatre était derrière lui, les bras croisés. Je fixais la main tendue comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent venimeux. Cette attitude amicale était suspecte. Très suspecte. Les yeux cernés de Bryan me jaugeaient imperceptiblement. J'avais choisis finalement de lui serrer la main, peu étonné de constater sa poigne de fer. Les médias s'étaient précipités pour nous filmer et nous prendre en photo. Il m'avait alors adressé un sourire glacial.

- Vous savez, il paraît que la signification ésotérique du chiffre deux serait la dualité. Il peut apporter aussi bien la vie, que la mort.

J'avais esquissais une grimace : j'avais absolument rien compris, mais il avait presque réussit à me faire peur. Pas tant par sa menace, mais par sa voix tranquille et ses yeux perçants. Je me suis sentit horriblement ridicule en face de lui. Bryan avait alors eu un léger rire, prenant ma grimace pour de la provocation, comme si je n'avais rien eu à cirer de ses paroles de mort.

- Vous me plaisez énormément, Monsieur le Sept, et je suis certain que nous serons très prochainement apte à nous revoir, avait-il déclaré avec de s'éloigner vers ses mentors.  
- Très aimable, le Deux ! Avais-je crié avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

Stupide sursaut de fierté masculine, pour ne pas perdre la face. Le géant avait levé la main pour me saluer et, sans se retourner, m'avait lancé :

- Dans la mythologie, il existait un monstre à sept têtes, l'Hydre. À chaque fois que l'on tranchait l'une de ses têtes, deux autres repoussaient. Croyez-vous avoir la même résistance, juste parce que vous portez ce chiffre ?

Puis, il était sortit.


	2. Chapitre 2

_En avant pour le chapitre 2 ! Pas de reviews, mais je suppose que c'est parce que je débute. Enfin, j'espère, pour ceux qui lisent, que cela vous plaît, c'est l'essentiel :D_

**Chapitre 2:**

- Je n'ai pas envie de monter sur scène ! M'écriai-je comme un gamin.  
- Je te conseille fortement de changer de ton quand tu t'adresse à moi. Si tu souhaite survivre à cette aventure, il faudra collaborer. Sache qu'une équipe n'est rien sans respect.  
- Et moi, monsieur, je vous conseille fortement de ne pas me dire comment agir, renchéris-je.

Assis sur le lit de ma chambre, je croise les bras et détourne la tête. Intérieurement, j'admire Ray, qui parvient à garder un calme olympique devant moi, qui suis insupportable, je dois l'admettre.  
Il faut dire que depuis que j'ai été choisi, à la Moisson, je fais vivre l'enfer à quiconque essaie de me parler. Ils avaient d'ailleurs été étonné de voir pour la première fois quelqu'un monter sur l'estrade au District Sept sans démontrer un sentiment de peur ou de tristesse.

Mais la vérité est que je suis mort de trouille. Et aussi de ridicule. La parade, à mon arrivée, avait été un vrai calvaire, je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise derrière ces chevaux blancs et mon costume n'arrangeait rien à mon humeur : contrairement aux autres années, nous n'étions pas en arbre comme le styliste du District Sept aime tant faire. Il avait décidé de faire de nous des sortes «d'elfes » de la nature. Pour Leïla, oui, ça avait de la gueule. Sa robe courte de velours verte foncée ajustée d'un corset en or contrastaient délicieusement avec ses cheveux auburn remonté en chignon éclaté et surmonté d'une couronne de fleurs aux couleurs chaudes. Elle était franchement belle, et en la voyant, j'avais été bien content de ne pas la connaître avant pour ne pas m'être attaché à elle.  
Par contre, moi, je me suis trouvé vraiment ridicule dans mon costume : pantalon beige rentré dans des bottes de chasseurs, veste verte par dessus une chemise blanche à froufrous et brassards de la même couleurs que le corset de Leïla. Mes cheveux châtains clairs avaient été dressés sur ma tête, en pics, comme dans les mangas, et nous avions même eut droit aux oreilles synthétiques d'elfes. Malgré tous les compliments que j'avais reçu, je me trouvais horrible et rien que de me voir dans les projections sur les murs me donnait envie de rire.  
Nous avions tout de même eu beaucoup de succès, beaucoup plus que les tributs des années précédentes.  
Mais cela n'empêche pas que je ne veux pas monter sur scène pour cette interview.

- Tu n'auras qu'à faire comme je t'ai appris : tu reste toi-même en appuyant sur tes traits de caractère principaux : l'humour et la décontraction.

Je secoue nerveusement la tête :

- Je ne suis pas décontracté.  
- Fais semblant.  
- Facile à dire ! Je fais quoi ? J'arrive sur scène en sautillant et je dis dans un grand sourire : « Je vais peut-être mourir ! ». Il y a de quoi être détendu, en effet.

Ray me considère, sans expression.

- T'es une grande gueule, tu te comporte comme un gosse, tu es invivable, mais je t'aime bien, gamin, déclare-t-il finalement. Tu n'auras qu'à dire ce qu'il te passe par la tête, mais évite de critiquer le Capitole, sinon je doute que tu aille loin dans le jeu.

Je hausse les épaules et continue de bouder, pour la forme. Mon mentor me pousse gentiment et m'annonce que le styliste est près pour me préparer. Je grimace :

- Je vais encore ressembler à un lutin.

Il sourit et me fait un clin d'oeil :

- Je t'ai trouvé mignon comme tout, moi. Tu verras bien ce qu'il t'attend. Il ne m'a rien dit à par que vous alliez être exceptionnels.  
- Ça me rassure, lâchai-je ironiquement.

Il me tire vers la porte en disant que Leïla est déjà sur place, prête et qu'il ne manque que moi.

Narco, mon styliste, s'écarte de moi en m'admirant, satisfait de son travail. Moi, je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de son oreille où brille une émeraude gigantesque. Comment fait-il pour supporter le poids de la pierre ? Et ce n'est pas l'élément le plus étrange de sa tenue : rien que ses cheveux verts coiffés en brosse sont plutôt psychédéliques, et son ensemble en soie dorée n'arrange en rien la caricature qu'est cet homme. Il porte de nombreuses bagues aux doigts qui m'ont écorché la peau quand il m'a aidé à enfiler mon costume.

- Tu es parfait ! Beau comme un cœur ! Si je n'avais pas ma femme, je te mangerai tout cru ! Déclare-t-il en tapant joyeusement dans ses mains.

Je finis par réussir à arracher mes yeux de lui et me détaille dans le miroir géant. Je ne peux retenir un sourire en me voyant. Je porte sur mes épaules une veste en jean et une sorte de bandage en ficelle m'enveloppe le poignet droit. Le pantalon noir est décoré d'une chaîne qui me tombe sur la cuisse et est rentrée dans des Rangers très confortables, semblable à celle que j'aurai une fois dans l'Arène. Pas du tout futuriste, comme style, excepté les lunettes d'aviateurs que Narco m'a sensuellement passé sur la tête. Ça insiste encore plus sur l'aspect fou/décontracté, avait-il dit. Mieux que le costume de lutin d'il y a quelques jours, ça c'est sur.  
Je ressens la pression de la foule en délire, au dessus de ma tête. J'essaie de me rappeler les conseils de Ray : rester le plus calme possible, sourire et répondre naturellement, ce qu'il me passe par la tête. Mes mains tremblent et mes muscles sont crispés.

- Détends-toi, mon choux, tout va bien se passer, je t'assure !

Narco glisse derrière moi et commence à me masser le dos. Vraiment bizarre, ce type. Mais pas méchant. Et il masse comme un dieu. Au bout de quelque minutes, il recule et me fais signe de monter dans l'ascenseur en verre. J'ai le vertige, et à chaque fois que je dois monter dans ce truc horrible, une grosse boule se forme dans mon ventre et je n'ai qu'une envie : me recroqueviller dans un coin et fermer les yeux. Mais je garde la tête haute et tente de respirer normalement, le regard figé vers le haut pour ne pas voir le sol qui s'éloigne de moi. Des acclamations me parviennent. Je sort de la machine infernale et Ray, qui m'attendais, me gratifie d'un grand sourire rassurant. Il me donne une tape amicale et me répète une fois de plus ces conseils. Je m'avance vers la scène et voit Leïla, resplendissante dans sa robe de princesse verte. Elle est présentée comme une fille maligne et elle joue le jeu de la discrétion et de la naïveté. Les autres candidats la regardent à peine, trop occupés à se juger entre eux. Finalement, le tribut féminin se lève et descend de l'estrade en saluant la foule en délire.

- Il est beau, il est frais, il est drôle, et vous l'avez remarqué dès le début, le tribut masculin du District Sept vous a fait rêver par son originalité, et je suis persuadé qu'il continuera encore longtemps. Je vous demande d'accueillir comme il se doit notre très chère ami Marthy !

Le public hurle, applaudit à s'en rompre les mains, et c'est non sans une pointe de fierté que je rejoint le présentateur qui m'enlace chaleureusement avant de m'inviter à m'asseoir. Le brouhaha cesse petit à petit et, souriant de toutes ses dents trop blanches comme il le fait à chaque fois, César commence son petit numéro.

- Marthy, Marthy, Marthy, commence-t-il en me détaillant. Comment avez-vous fait pour vous faire aimer comme cela ?  
- Pas grand chose en fait, lâchai-je après quelques secondes, le regard dans le vide, comme si cette question était existentielle. Je reste juste naturel.  
- Vous êtes donc naturellement beau, mon ami !

Je me penche vers lui :

- Je pense que niveau beauté vous êtes assez calé.

Il rigole, rentre dans mon jeu pour le plus grand bonheur du public.

- Ma nouvelle couleur de cheveux te plais-t-elle ?

D'un air inspiré je passe un doigt sur sa courte queue de cheval rouge.

- Pas mal du tout !

Nous plaisantons encore un instant, puis il fait mine de reprendre un semblant de sérieux :

- Alors Marthy, ne te cache pas, tout le monde ici sait que tu es adepte d'herbe à fumer ! Bien que cela ne soit jamais bien vu, nous avons tous une question qui nous brûle les lèvres : comment vas-tu faire, une fois dans l'arène ?

Une fois dans l'arène. Dans l'arène. Ces derniers mots résonnent dans ma tête et mon sourire s'efface. Nous sommes des animaux, des gladiateurs, ici pour divertir en tuant. Ils veulent du combat, ils veulent du sang, du cinéma en réel. Je ne pourrai pas tuer. Je n'ai jamais fait ça. Quand je devais abattre des bêtes pour pouvoir manger, cela me rendait malade. Je m'imaginais ce qu'elles pensaient en me voyant arriver avec la hache. Est-ce qu'elles se rendaient compte, se sentaient menacées ? Une fois dans le jeu, comment vais-je faire ? Voir leurs yeux se plonger dans les miens avant de tourner aux blancs, sans réagir ? Le présentateur me contemple, compréhensif, comme s'il devine ma pensée. Je tourne la tête vers Ray, qui lève le pouce en signe d'approbation. Je plisse les yeux et reporte mon attention sur mon voisin de scène :

- Ce serait une bonne occasion d'arrêter.

L'immense salle soupire, satisfait de ma réponse.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu es une sacré tête brûlée avec ton mentor ! Quelques mots à dire ?

Je me redresse sur mon fauteuil, fier comme un coq :

- Et bien, César. Ce que vous avez ouïe pourrait être faux. Les rumeurs vont bon train au Capitole, et d'après la presse, j'ai déjà eut quatre amantes de Districts différents.  
- Et c'est vrai ? Interrompt-il d'une moue aguicheuse.

Je hausse les réponses en prenant une mine désolé.

- À mon grand désespoir, non ! J'ai d'ailleurs une question de la plus haute importance à vous poser.

Visiblement intrigué, le commentateur croise les jambes :

- Je t'écoute.  
- Connaissez-vous l'histoire de Pinocchio ?

Le public répond d'une voix à la place de César. Parfait. Il hoche la tête, les yeux figés sur moi.

- Que se passerait-il si il disait « mon nez va grandir » ? Serais-ce un mensonge ou une vérité ?

Un grand silence rempli la salle, et les yeux du présentateur s'agrandisse de confusion. Il bégaie quelques mots, et finalement me demande la réponse. Je tourne la tête vers le public, le visage fermé :

- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'en dors plus la nuit.

Quelques rires s'élèvent, suivit de légers applaudissements.

Mon temps de parole terminé, je descend de l'estrade et m'assoie aux côtés de Leïla, qui n'a pas loupé une miette de ma prestation. Elle me félicite et je la complimente au retour. Malgré ses quatorze ans elle paraît vraiment mature. J'en viens à me surprendre espérer qu'elle aille loin dans le jeu.

Du District Huit, Tchina, une jeune brunette de seize ans aux grands yeux sombres et à la peau pâle se montre particulièrement séductrice. Matos, le tribut masculin n'a pas plus de treize ans. Ses cheveux roux et ses tâches de rousseurs lui donne un côté léger et vraiment enfantin. Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il avait obtenu la note de huit à l'entraînement. Je note son assurance et son excitation.

Puis, le District Neuf, Élise, dix-sept ans est très charismatique avec ses courts cheveux châtains et ses yeux clairs et Ash, quinze ans, frêle et tremblant se trouve à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Ils ne font pas parti des gens dangereux.

Le présentateur annonce le prochain participant, un gamin du District Dix. Il est présenté comme sans peur et renfermé. Je n'entend rien d'autre que cela et après d'autres cris d'approbations de la foule, un gosse vêtu tout de blanc s'installe, intimidé. Il sourit légèrement, en coin, ses yeux verts balaient la salle et il passe sa main dans ses cheveux châtains clairs, gêné sous les applaudissements. Je fronce les sourcils, me masse les tempes et en vient à regretter le joint que j'ai fumé avant de monter sur scène. Je ne comprend même pas ce qu'il dit. La salle se met à tourner autour de moi malgré mes clignements d'yeux et je suis obligé de me tenir fermement à ma chaise. Je n'avais jamais réagis comme ça face à la marijuana, j'ai sûrement dû prendre quelque chose de mauvais.

Je sens qu'on pose une main sur la mienne et je peine à distinguer Leïla. Elle me demande si ça va, mais je n'arrive pas à lui répondre. Les cris me vrillent les tympans et me tapent dans la tête. Au loin, je vois Ray. Il sort discrètement du rideau et me rejoint. Son visage est tout déformé. Il me force à me lever et me maintient fermement. Je titube et m'emmêle les pieds. Je sens le regard moqueur des tributs de carrière qui pensent sûrement que c'est la peur qui me met dans cet état. L'expression satisfaite de Bryan m'interpelle un instant. Tout tangue, j'ai l'impression d'être en train de voler. Voilà, je n'entend plus rien. Et bientôt, alors que mon mentor me confie aux pacificateurs, plus rien.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Voici l'Arène ! Je sais qu'il manque un gros passage entre l'interview et ce moment, mais quand j'ai écris, je n'avais pas envie de tout élaboré. Au départ, cette fiction ne devait faire que quelques pages, juste les gros moments, et j'ai finalement décidé d'y accorder plus d'importance :P_

**Chapitre 3:**

Ils l'avaient dit, les organisateurs, que l'arène serait révolutionnaire. Mais je m'attendais à tout sauf à une suite d'immeubles abandonnés. Ils s'élèvent tous sur plusieurs étages et les murs tombent en ruines par endroits. La Corne d'Abondance se situe au centre de ce décors morbide qui l'entourent en parfait carré. Il faut obligatoirement passer par une bâtisse pour l'atteindre. On dirait le seul endroit où se trouve de l'herbe et des arbres, et je n'ai aucune idée du lieu où il pourrait y avoir de l'eau, ou de la nourriture.

Peur. J'ai peur. Tellement. Malgré tous mes efforts ces derniers jours pour paraître fort et désintéressé de mon sort, je sens la peur me prendre aux entrailles. Mon estomac se serre douloureusement, tant et si bien que je manque de régurgiter mon maigre petit déjeuner. Mes jambes tremblent, ma tête tourne.  
Montrer ma peur dès le début du jeu serait m'assurer une mort rapide, alors je reste fier et regarde la Corne d'Abondance, juste devant moi, en resserrant le blouson de cuir noir que Narco m'a aidé à enfiler.

C'est à peine si je remarque la brise fraîche qui ébouriffe mes cheveux tant mes muscles sont tendus. Une perle de sueur me dégringole le long de la tempe tandis que je fixe les armes au fond de la corne. Je dois me faire violence pour détourner les yeux. Je suis rapide, certes, mais je ne connais pas encore assez mes adversaires. Un seul faux pas et mon jeu de la faim s'arrête aussi vite qu'il a commencé. La voix de Ray me raisonne dans la tête alors que le compte à rebours commence :  
« Dès que le gong retentit, débrouille toi pour t'éloigner le plus possible de ce bain de sang et trouve de l'eau ! Tu ne serais jamais assez rapide et puissant pour atteindre un sac. »  
Malgré tout j'ai du mal à me résoudre à m'enfoncer dans les immeubles qui m'entourent sans aucun matériel alors que les autres auront presque tous quelque chose. Si seulement je pouvais réussir à emporter un de ces sacs posés au sol à à peine 20 mètres de moi. Sans doute contiennent-ils des objets de bases si précieux pour la suite du jeu. J'hésite. J'évalue la distance. Je compte les secondes à mi-voix. C'est décidé, j'emporterai le sac rouge sur ma gauche avant de détaler dans l'un des bâtiments.

Je jette également un regard aux autres tributs et croise Bryan. Je suis aussitôt frappé par son expression satisfaite du visage. Les yeux fixées sur son objectif, ses dents brillent à travers son sourire. Je vois aussi Leïla, qui est déjà en position pour faire demi-tour.  
Le gong retentit et c'est comme si plus rien d 'autre n'existait à par les battements de mon cœur. Je cours aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettent en direction du sac. Je suis tellement concentré sur mon objectif que je ne vois pas le garçon sur ma gauche qui vise le même objectif que moi. On se rentre dedans avec un choc qui me coupe la respiration et me fait rouler au sol. L'adrénaline m'oblige à me relever d'un bond et nos yeux se croisent. Des orbes bleus se posent sur moi avec intensité avant de reporter leur attention vers le bain de sang. Un coup de canon retentit, et le garçon s'effondre devant moi, mort.  
Sans réfléchir j'empoigne d'une main le sac de randonné qui pèse un bon poids avant de m'engouffrer à l'intérieur d'un immeuble, essoufflé, prenant soin d'en choisir une opposée aux autres tributs et m'efforçant de ne pas entendre les autres coups de canons.  
J'entends des cris près de moi et instinctivement, je ressers l'étreinte autour du petit sac. Toujours en courant comme un demeuré, je gravis d'étroits escaliers sombres. Je ne m'arrête pas aux étages et continue, persuadé que je serais plus en sécurité tout en haut.  
Mais je n'en vois pas la fin, et je n'ai plus de souffle, ce qui m'oblige à m'arrêter, épuisé. Pendant quelques minutes, je reste ainsi, une main sur le mur, l'autre en appui sur ma jambe pour reprendre une respiration normale, et une pointe de fierté me traverse la poitrine : j'ai survécu au bain de sang, moi, le fou du District Sept ! Aucune égratignure, juste un choc entre un autre garçon. J'espère tout de même que Leïla a réussi à s'en sortir, elle est la seule personne avait qui j'ai sympathisé.

Je pousse une porte à battant et découvre un long couloir donnant sur d'autres portes fermées. C'est assez éclairé, il y a beaucoup de fenêtres. Les murs sont gris/blancs et il y a une absence totale de décoration, faisant alors un ensemble terne et monotone. Je suppose que les autres bâtiments sont pareils. Un silence de plomb enveloppe le tout seulement troublé par le bruit de mes pas. Je reste néanmoins au aguets, car le peu de temps que je suis resté à la Corne m'a assez bien éclairé sur la nature des humains lorsqu'ils doivent survivre.  
Le souffle court, je rentre dans une pièce dépourvue de mobilier. Seule une fenêtre condamnée laisse entrer de la lumière, et le parquet craque sous le poids de mon corps. Une lourde ambiance règne ici, et je préfère ressortir pour trouver une salle plus accueillante le temps de me reposer.  
Un coup de canon me fait sursauter, mon cœur manque un coup. Quelle sensation horrible ! Je n'avais jamais ressenti le stress et la peur, mais les deux mélangés sont insupportables. J'ai l'estomac noué, et tous mes sens sont en alerte.

Je finis finalement par me trouver une salle étroite comme le dressing que j'avais avant. Une grande baie vitrée l'éclaire joyeusement, mais les meubles sont encore manquant. Je m'approche de la fenêtre, mais recule légèrement lorsque je remarque à quel point je me trouve en hauteur. La Corne d'Abondance paraît beaucoup moins imposante vue d'ici, et je peux encore distinguer des silhouettes se combattant pour un sac ou une arme. Du sang encadre la scène, mais les cadavres ont disparus. Déjà vidé de toutes forces, je me laisse tomber dans l'angle de deux murs, loin de la baie vitrée pour ne pas me faire repérer. J'ouvre alors mon sac et observe son contenu : une couverture en aluminium prévoit des nuits glacials, une gourde, vide bien évidemment, une lampe torche (parfait pour se faire repérer), un petit sachet de fruits secs et des pommes qui me donne l'eau à la bouche. Aucune arme ? Le visage intrigué, je fouille un peu plus profondément à l'intérieur et déniche une petite dague ridicule. Je ne me suis jamais servi de cela, il faudra faire avec.

La salle s'assombrit subitement, et l'hymne de Panem se fait entendre. À l'extérieur, un hologramme gigantesque apparaît et les visages des tributs décédés défilent. À quatre pattes, je m'approche pour mieux discerner les personnages : les deux tributs du District 12, le gamin de quinze ans tremblant du District Neuf, Ash aussi est mort durant le bain de sang. À eux s'ajoutent le tribut féminin du District Cinq, Laurène du Onze, celui qui m'a percuté, et Céline du District Six, le tribut de carrière féminin du Un, Alie et le garçon manqué du Deux. Enfin, je vois un visage encadré de cheveux auburn apparaître et mon cœur se serre. Leïla n'a pas survécu n'ont plus. J'aurai espéré qu'elle aille plus loin, et j'aurai même pu me sacrifier. Heureusement que j'ai essayé de ne pas trop m'attacher à elle. Avec toute l'énergie du monde, j'arrive à retenir mes larmes et à garder une expression neutre.  
Dix personnes ont perdus la vie, au bout d'à peine quelques minutes de jeu. Je déteste parler de jeu quand il s'agit de la mort de personne. La musique se termine et l'apparition disparaît, plongeant l'arène dans le noir. Je me retire dans mon coin et me frotte les bras pour me réchauffer. Je n'ai aucune blessure pour le moment, simplement un choc physique et psychologique.  
Peut-être que finalement j'ai une chance de gagner, ou du moins de faire parti des huit restants. Au moins. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Je pose un sourire sur mes lèvres, conscient des caméras qui doivent filmer ma réaction.

La lampe torche en main et n'ayant pas sommeil, je sors de la pièce, décidé à trouver de l'eau. Je n'ai pas spécialement faim, et les quatre pommes que j'ai pourront durer quelques jours. En attendant, j'espère dénicher d'autres choses à manger.

Inlassablement, je passe de porte à porte, toujours sur le qui-vive. Mais il n'y a rien. Vraiment rien. Cette arène est totalement dénuée d'occupation, et je ne sais même pas comment nous allons faire pour trouver à manger.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4:**

Des bruits me réveillent, me faisant ranger immédiatement mes affaires. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière du soleil et ébouriffe un peu plus mes cheveux, encore doux et soyeux. Armé de ma petite dague, je me lève en titubant légèrement. Les tenues de camouflages ne servent pas à grand chose par ici. Entièrement vêtu de noir, excepté mon sous pull vert, je me fais bien remarquer devant ses murs gris. Ma main est tellement serrée sur mon arme que mes jointures en blanchissent, mais je ne desserre pas mon étreinte pour autant. Les pas se rapprochent, et je me plaque contre le mur, tentant de me faire le plus petit possible. Ce n'est pas que je compte tuer, mais au moins faire fuir l'ennemi.

La porte s'ouvre tout doucement et je retiens mon souffle. J'arrive à reconnaître Eddy, le tribut masculin du District Onze, un garçon de seize ans à la peau brune et aux longues dread locks. Il ne m'a pas remarqué et pénètre un peu plus dans la salle. Si je pouvais me glisser vers la porte, j'aurai le temps de fuir avant qu'il ne comprenne, mais ce serait un grand risque, surtout qu'il a obtenu la note de huit à l'entraînement. Mais rester ici serait tout autant dangereux.  
Des perles de sueur me chatouillent le visage tandis que je commence à me traîner au dehors, toujours plaqué contre le mur. Eddy s'avance vers un grand placard mural que je n'avais pas vu et l'ouvre. Il commence à fouiller à l'intérieur. De la nourriture ? Je me stoppe net et l'observe, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je pourrai facilement l'attaquer, mais je n'en ai pas le courage. Et puis, si il y a des vivres ici, il doit sûrement y en avoir ailleurs.

Soudain, un coup de canon manque de me faire défaillir. Je retins de justesse un cri de surprise et me mord les lèvres. Eddy a aussi sursauté. Il fait volte-face et je pense me liquéfier sur place quand il plante son regard noisette sur moi. Je tente un sourire piteux et lâche un rire nerveux :

- Hey ! Ça va toi ?

Il fait mine d'avancer vers moi et je saute sur la porte, qui se claque sous mon nez.

- Écoute mec, on va pas se chamailler. Tiens, si tu veux, je te laisse même la bouffe, de toute façon, je n'ai pas faim.

Il sourit, s'arrête à deux mètres de moi et croise ses bras puissants sur sa poitrine. Je tiens toujours solidement ma dague de survie pointée vers lui et m'appuie encore plus contre la porte, et de l'autre main, je pousse sur la poignée.

- Si tu essayais de tirer, lâche-t-il finalement.  
- Si tu crois que j'ai peur, tu as tort, m'exclamai-je en lâchant la porte. Je suis une arme sanguinaire et je sais me servir de ça !

Je dessine des cercles à l'aide de mon arme ridicule. Il sourit de plus belle, laissant apparaître des dents plus que blanches, et sort un poignard dentelé de son blouson. Je m'arrête dans mes mouvements et avale péniblement ma salive. Non, je n'ai pas peur. Il a peut-être deux ans de moins que moi, et il fait au moins dix centimètres de plus que moi, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il m'effraie

- T'es un marrant, continue-t-il en s'approchant. J'aurai aimé te connaître dans une autre vie.

Son ton paraît sincère, mais je ne me laisse pas attendrir pour autant. Je pourrai sortir, mais la lâcheté n'attire jamais beaucoup de sponsors, et si Eddy se met à me poursuivre, ça ne servirai à rien.

Derrière lui, la vitre éclate soudainement de l'extérieur dans un brouhaha de verre brisée. En me protégeant le visage avec mon coude, je tire la poignée et, sans regarder derrière moi, prend mes jambes à mon coup.

Le reste de la journée passe lentement sans que rien de remarquable ne se produise. La pluie est tombée sans cesse, glaciale. Aucun autre coup de canon, seulement le portrait de Shan, la poupée blonde du District Dix est apparut dans le ciel. Elle était bien trop belle pour gagner.

Je suis finalement parvenue à trouver de l'eau, dans une sorte de minuscule salle de bain répugnante qui sent les égouts. Y a-t-il d'autres points d'eau dans l'arène ? Mon ventre gargouille. Dans le long couloir, je vise du regard une petite porte à deux battants qui s'ouvre lorsque j'appuie sur un bouton. L'intérieur est aussi grand qu'un placard et un miroir et fixé au mur. Parfait pour cette nuit. La porte se referme derrière moi et je jette un coup d'oeil à mon reflet : mon teint est assez pâle et de légères cernes se creusent sous mes yeux. Je me laisse tomber dans un soupir et croque dans une pomme en prenant soin de bien mâcher et de savourer chaque bouchée. Le goût sucré me redonne de l'énergie et le jus coule sur mon menton, que j'essuie d'un revers de manche.

À la fin de ce maigre repas, j'ai subitement envie de fumer. Je me mâchouille l'intérieur de la bouche pour éviter d'y penser et fini peu à peu par m'endormir.

Un petit « ding ! » me tire d'un rêve où se mêlait des joints géants vêtu de combinaisons fluos et d'épées qui les transperçaient. Je cherche à me lever, mais un force immatérielle me cloue au sol, me rappelant la désagréable sensation de l'ascenseur, au Capitole.

- Merde !

La puissance me relâche enfin. Et je sors précipitamment avant que les portes ne se referment.

- Vous auriez pu nous envoyer dans un lieu sans étage ! M'écriai-je.

Car je me trouve sur le toit d'un des immeubles, à l'air libre. Il n'y a rien autour de moi. L'ascenseur ne se rouvre pas et je sens mon estomac se tordre quand je baisse le regard vers le vide. Je ne serai pas étonné de me trouver à trente mètres de hauteur. Je commence à avoir le tournis et suis obligé de m'asseoir pour ne pas tanguer. Le Capitole a fait exprès de choisir une arène comme elle. Il a fait exprès de m'envoyer sur le toit. Il veut que je meurs en spectacle, maintenant et je refuse de leur offrir ce plaisir. J'ai l'impression que la surface se rétrécit petit à petit. Des cris me parviennent alors, derrière moi. Dans un ultime effort, je tourne la tête et j'écarquille les yeux en voyant deux Districts se battre. Je reconnais Brek, du District Quatre, un grand blond aux allures d'anges et Quin, du Trois, un colosse aux cheveux châtains foncés qui apparemment pratique la boxe comme personne.  
Brek a bien du mal contre lui, et il se retrouve bientôt par terre, à gémir de douleur. Rare sont les Carrières qui se font avoir si facilement. Mais très vite, il attrape le poing que Quin s'apprêtait à abattre sur lui et dans un craquement sinistre, lui brise le bras. Le tribut du District Trois pousse un cri. Profitant de ce moment de supériorité, le blond se redresse vivement et, saisissant son adversaire par le col de son blouson, le pousse violemment vers le bord du bâtiment. Celui-ci trébuche contre le petit mur, bat un instant l'air de son bras valide et, dans un hurlement de terreur qui me glace les sangs, bascule en arrière et est aspiré par le vide. Un coup de canon retentit en écho au bruit du corps de Quin s'écrasant au sol.

Hébété, je reste ainsi, à genoux, les yeux hagards et la bouche entrouverte, stupéfait par la scène qui vient de se dérouler sans que je n'agisse. Un juron m'échappe. Brek est debout, les mains sur ses jambes, reprenant son souffle. Puis, il crache du sang à ses pieds, et éclate de rire en s'essuyant la bouche. Enfin, il m'aperçoit.

Je me lève dans un sursaut et attrape mon éternel dague qui ne m'a servi à rien à par tenter d'effrayer mes adversaires. J'essaie de paraître fort et essaie de ravaler le vertige qui menace de me faire fondre en larme. Je sens le tremblement de mes mains et de mes jambes.

Brek se penche en avant et saisit le javelot qu'il avait lâché au moment du combat. Il ne sourit plus, a l'air énervé. Je ne bouge pas et continue de le fixer. Dans un geste ample, il envoie son arme dans ma direction, et j'ai juste le temps de me jeter sur le côté pour l'éviter, une seconde trop tard, m'entaillant le bras et déchirant mon blouson.  
Je me lève d'un bond quand il se met à courir vers moi. Comme une bête féroce, il m'attrape par les épaules et me soulève de quinze centimètres. Ses yeux bleus me transpercent de par en par, et je comprends que c'est fini quand il s'approche du vide. Pas comme ça ! Mourir, d'accord, mais pas de cette manière ! J'agrippe mon adversaire par les bras tandis qu'il me fait passer par dessus la marche. Mes pieds battent l'air à la recherche d'un appuie.

- Lâche moi ! Dit-il entre ses dents.

Mais je ressers mon étreinte, gardant les yeux en hauteur. Il m'étouffe, j'ai le souffle court, la tête qui tourne et je sens la gravité qui m'entraîne. Je sais que si je baisse la tête je vais tourner de l'oeil. Brek détache ses mains de mes épaules, il peine maintenant à me maintenir au dessus du vide et est finalement contraint de me ramener sur le sol, sans hésiter à me jeter comme un vulgaire sac.  
Je m'écroule lourdement et l'intensité du choc me vide l'air de mes poumons. J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive qu'il me saute dessus et commence à me frapper le visage. La douleur me laisse sans voix et je n'arrive même pas à crier, j'essaie vainement de bloquer ses coups, ce qui est assez compliqué vu que le soleil mêlé à la douleur m'aveugle. Je distingue seulement son ombre au dessus de moi et je l'entend pousser des cris de colère. Ce mec est un grand malade ! Il est en train de me tuer à mains nues, et si je continue de faire de l'humanisme, c'est moi qui vais mourir, et il n'aura aucun remord.  
Énervé, je balance mon genoux dans son ventre, et il tombe en arrière, surpris. Aussitôt, ignorant le sang qui me coule sur le visage, je saisit la dague que j'avais perdue dans la lutte et me jette sur lui, plaquant mes jambes contre son buste pour ne pas qu'il se relève. Je vois ses yeux bleus et n'y décèle aucune once de peur. Brandissant alors ma petite arme, je ferme les yeux et l'abat sur lui, à plusieurs reprises, et j'entends à peine ses hurlements qui en temps normal m'auraient fait arrêter toutes attaques. Je n'arrête mon geste que lorsqu'un bruit de canon me parvint et j'ouvre alors les yeux, la respiration saccadée et mon sang se fige dans mes veines à la vue des restes de Brek. Je n'arrive même plus à discerner son visage angélique et son corps est moue, inanimé.

Je reste ainsi un moment, et résiste à l'envie de jeter ma dague au loin. Tuer, ou être tuer. C'est donc cela que l'on ressent, la première fois ? Un mélange de culpabilité et de honte ? Mes joues me brûlent et mes yeux me piquent. Il faut que j'arrête de faire le mec sensible, ça ne causerait que ma perte. Refoulant mes émotions, je me mords violemment les lèvres et secoue la tête. Puis, je tourne le cadavre de Brek et lui retire son sac, saisit mes affaires et me détourne avec soulagement du massacre fait de mes mains. Un hovercraft se matérialise au-dessus de son corps et un halo lumineux le soulève jusqu'à ce qu'il soit avalé par le véhicule volant, suivie de près par le cadavre de Quin.

De ma cachette, j'aperçois les carrières : Luka du District Un, Bryan et Alexy, le tribut féminin du District Quatre. Ils sont assis à l'entrée de la Corne d'Abondance et discutent de la manière dont ils ont tué untel. Alexy raconte la mise à mort à mains nues d'une gamine aux cheveux auburn, et je sers les poings. Elle fait la maligne, se pavane devant ses deux garçons en faisant bouger ses cheveux bouclés châtains. Quand à eux, ils s'interrogent de la mort de Brek, qui était pourtant costaud. Aucune pointe de regret dans leurs voix, je pourrai même réussir à déceler de la satisfaction.

À l'angle d'un immeuble, au loin, je remarque un garçon d'une douzaine d'années. Celui de l'interview, au moment où je me suis senti mal. Je n'ai pas entendu son prénom durant sa présentation. Son regard est porté vers moi plutôt que sur la Corne, il a l'air de m'observer, mais depuis combien de temps ? Il attend probablement le bon moment pour m'attaquer. Je lui jette un regard noir et reporte mon attention vers les carrières. Si ce gosse veut se battre, qu'il vienne, je n'ai plus peur de tuer.

Quelques jours ont passés depuis mon premier assassinat. Je ne compte plus le nombres d'heures passées ici, à errer de pièces en pièces jusqu'à être rendu fou pour à la fin se caler dans un coin et attendre. Le tribut féminin du District Trois, Jude, est morte et nous ne sommes plus que dix enfermés ici. Inutile de dire qu'immédiatement après avoir tué Brek, j'étais redescendu jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée sans perdre de temps et je ne suis pas remonté depuis. J'ai trouvé quelques provisions dans une vieille malle, des fruits secs et des biscuits. Mais je ne souffre ni de la faim, ni de la soif. J'ai juste envie de fumer. Cela me pourrit le cerveau, accapare mes pensées, si bien que j'en viens parfois à oublier d'être sur mes gardes. Ma blessure au bras n'est pas si importante que je le pensais, et le garrot que je me suis fait fonctionne bien. J'ai désinfecté avec ce que j'ai pu -de l'urine- et, ma foi, ça semble aller.

Après un dernier regard vers eux, je rentre dans l'immeuble en me mordant les lèvres. J'ignore comment j'ai pu survivre jusqu'à maintenant sans réelle arme, équipement et sponsors. Néanmoins, dans le sac de Brek se trouvait d'autres objets essentiels à ma survie comme une paire de chaussettes supplémentaires, un bonnet gris que je porte tout le temps, une solide corde d'escalade (je ne m'en servirai pas pour grimper, cela va de soi) et d'autres vivres. J'avais tout fourré dans mon propre sac, qui pesait maintenant un bon poids.


	5. Chapitre 5

À travers les couloirs en labyrinthe, quelqu'un marche, tout près. Peut-être qu'il me cherche, ou peut-être cherche-t-il à me fuir. Une chose est sur : je n'ai pas peur. Si mes mains tremblent, c'est simplement dû au manque. Au Capitole, les gens doivent bien s'amuser lorsqu'ils me voient. Avec mon œil au beurre noir, mes lèvres rougis à force d'être mordus, mes cheveux et ma tenue poisseux de sang séché et de sueur, je porte bien mon étiquette du fou. Et mon attitude de drogué n'arrange en rien les choses. Plusieurs fois je me suis surpris à parler tout seul, à baragouiner des mots dénués de sens ou à chantonner doucement en me tenant la tête. Après de nombreux jours ici, je commence à ressentir la fatigue et l'affaiblissement. Je dois avoir beaucoup maigri, mais je ne m'en rend pas compte. Même les gestes les plus banals deviennent épuisants, comme de se lever après s'être reposé quelques minutes.  
Les pas se rapprochent, et je perçois une respiration saccadée qui n'est pas la mienne. À vrai dire, j'attends avec impatience de voir qui je poursuis depuis bientôt un quart d'heure. J'en ai assez d'être seul, et parler un peu, même si c'est pour mourir juste après me ferais le plus grand bien.  
Je sens que la personne se trouve quelque part près de moi, qu'il suffirait que je tourne au bonne endroit pour qu'on tombe nez à nez. Un mur s'écroule à quelques mètres, me faisant faire un bond de côté. Quelqu'un me percute alors de plein fouet et s'étale à mes pieds. De longs cheveux bruns attachée en queue de cheval haute recouvrent son visage et je reconnais Tchina, du District Huit. Elle se relève précipitamment et pointe une longue épée vers moi. La lame tranchante me pique la gorge, mais je fais mine de ne pas réagir.  
Sa peau est encore plus pâle et laiteuse qu'avant les jeux, et ses grands yeux sombres traduisent la peur qui la secoue de tremblements. Je la défi du regard, mais elle ne finit pas son geste. Sa maigreur est effrayante, elle ressemble à un squelette. Ou à ces créatures légendaires là, les vampires. Elle semble à deux doigts de pleurer. Finalement, elle murmure d'un ton amer, comme pour s'excuser :

- Si je ne le fais pas, c'est toi qui vas me tuer.

Je lâche un long soupir et pour lui montrer que ce n'est pas mon attention, je range ma dague dans ma ceinture et croise mes bras sur ma poitrine.

- Vas y, lui lançai-je.  
- Tu ne te défend pas ?  
- Tu as l'avantage, ça ne servirait à rien.  
- Pourquoi tu me suis depuis tout à l'heure ?  
- Pour avoir un peu de compagnie.

Elle fronce les sourcils, surprise de cette réponse :

- Tu ne comptes pas me tuer ?

Je lui sourit mystérieusement :

- Pas pour l'instant.

Toujours méfiante, elle range son épée dans son étui fixée dans son dos.

Elle ouvre une porte et me fait signe d'entrer. Essoufflé d'avoir monté des marches aussi vite, je découvre alors une sorte de camp à l'intérieur de la pièce, avec des couvertures étalées de partout. Le garçon roux de son District, Matos, est allongé sur le ventre et nettoie son arc et ses flèches. J'étais persuadé d'avoir vu son portrait hier soir, mais j'étais dans un tel état que j'avais tout de même du mal à distinguer les visages. En m'apercevant, il réagit au quart de tour et pointe son arme sur moi. Tchina l'arrête d'un geste et lui explique rapidement.

- Ça ne sert à rien d'avoir d'autres alliés, lâche-t-il sans baisser sa garde.  
- Il peut nous aider à trouver les autres.  
- On a pas besoin de lui. Tchina, tu crois qu'on peut se permettre d'avoir un drogué complètement taré à protéger ?

Je réagis au quart de tour et pointe un doigt accusateur vers lui :

- Et dis donc Peter Pan, respecte un peu les plus vieux, je ne suis pas un drogué, et tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger ce jouet ! Si tu veux de l'action, viens te battre !

J'entends à peine un grognement sourd sous nos pieds et le plancher qui craque. Matos ne se fait pas prier et se lève. Bon sang, mais c'est moi qui suis petit où même les gamins de treize ans font ma taille ? Tchina essaie mollement de calmer la situation, mais elle est plus lassée qu'autre chose. Le sol se me à trembler, et l'un des pas du jeune roux, plus lourd que les autres, traverse le plancher. Il lâche un cri de surprise et il tente de se rattraper de ses bras quand il bascule en avant, mais l'intensité de sa chute détruit le reste du sol et il disparaît de notre vue en hurlant. Tchina recule subitement et m'attrape la main en se couvrant la bouche de l'autre, stupéfaite.

- Il est mort ? Me demande-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Je répond négativement. Je fais signe à Tchina de ne pas bouger et j'avance prudemment vers le trou béant. Voyant la profondeur, je préfère me mettre à quatre pattes et j'arrive enfin à distinguer Matos. Il est couché sur le dos, bras écartées et me fixe intensément. Mon regard descend le long de son torse. Un morceau de bois lui transperce l'abdomen. Mais il remue encore faiblement. Du sang épais et rougeâtre lui coule le long du corps et s'étale en flaque autour de lui. Je déglutis péniblement. Il souffre le martyr.  
D'un ton assuré, je demande l'épée de Tchina, qu'elle me tend sans poser de question. De ma hauteur, je vise le rouquin. Je n'ai jamais su tirer, mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas que je le laisse agoniser. J'envoie alors l'arme, qui siffle dans l'air et vient directement se planter dans la tête de Matos. Un haut le cœur me fait faire demi-tour et je sors de la pièce, les larmes aux yeux, au moment ou un coup de canon annonce la mort du jeune rouquin.

Jamais de toute ma vie je n'ai couru aussi vite qu'en ce moment. Les murs se détruisent, éclatent comme de simples morceaux de bois, faisant s'abattre des bouts de plafonds de partout. Je sers solidement la main de Tchina dans la mienne. Ma poitrine est sur le point d'éclater, mais je continue, sautant les marches quatre à quatre, dont certaines s'écroulent aussitôt, et recommençant ma course de plus belle, tentant de rejoindre une sortie avant de mourir aplati.  
Sûrement une œuvre du Capitole, qui estime qu'il n'y a pas assez d'action. Un coup de canon me fait redoubler ma cadence, et Tchina peine de plus en plus à me suivre, mais elle tient bon. Nous descendons un nouvel étage et je reconnais le rez-de-chaussé. Près de nous, une plaque de plafond s'écrase, faisant jaillir un épais nuage de poussière, m'aveuglant et me faisant tousser. Un autre bout éclate plus loin, et encore un autre, et bientôt, je ne vois plus qu'une épaisse masse blanche qui se colle à l'intérieur de mes poumons. Je suis obligé d'arrêter de courir et je protège mes yeux brûlants de mes mains. Ma toux s'intensifie et je cherche à tâtons la sortie en crachant mes tripes.

- Marty !

La voix de Tchina est étouffée. Dans la précipitation, je l'ai lâché. Je l'appelle à mon tour et je sens qu'elle m'attrape par la taille et me tire en arrière. Ma vue se brouille et la poussière me pénètre dans le cerveau, et je me sens mal, comme quand j'avais perdu connaissance, au Capitole.

- Suis-moi, je sais où on peut sortir !

Elle m'agrippe de ses frêles bras et je me laisse emporter, affaiblis. Mes muscles s'endolorissent et je me sens partir. J'ai seulement le temps de m'appuyer un peu plus sur elle avant que se soit le trou noir.

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et m'appuie péniblement sur mon coude. Le flou qui embrouille ma vision s'estompe peu à peu et mon mal de crâne redouble d'intensité au son d'une musique rythmée qui tonne. Une musique ? Je regarde autour de moi et découvre une pièce d'une blancheur immaculée, avec une simple porte en métal. Je me traîne vers elle et l'ouvre. La mélodie tonitruante m'emplit les oreilles. J'écarquille les yeux, totalement hébété par la scène.

- Mais …

Je secoue la tête : vêtues de tenues colorées et ridicules du Capitole, ils sont tous là : de Matos à Shan, en passant par le garçon manqué et Brek. Tout les tributs censés être morts dans le jeu dansent en rythme une chorégraphie. Ils sourient, stupidement et agitent leurs bras au dessus de leur tête.

- Je suis mort ?

Je fronce les sourcils et plaquent mes mains sur mon crâne douloureux. Je vois Leïla qui s'approche vers moi, guillerette. Sa peau est verte pastelle et elle porte une robe orange fluo. Ses cheveux sont attaché en vrac par un morceau de bois et sont tout emmêlé. Elle me tend la main et me propose de les rejoindre.  
J'ouvre la bouche, perdu. Je baisse les yeux vers l'extrémité de son bras et je laisse échapper un gémissement de ma gorge. À la place de ses doigts se trouvent des armes blanches, dagues, épées, haches, couteaux qui remuent étrangement. Je remonte mon regard et à la place de Leïla se trouve maintenant le garçon du District Dix qui m'observait, à la Corne d'Abondance. Ses yeux clairs sont brillants de malices et ses cheveux châtains clairs tout ébouriffés le rajeunisse encore plus.

- Je préfère les légumes à la viande fraîche ! Déclare-t-il fièrement.  
- Quoi ?

Il éclate de rire. Je ne comprend rien. Je finis par le repousser violemment et sauter sur mes jambes.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, murmure une voix féminine.

Je me retourne, le souffle court et constate que je ne me trouve pas dans une pièce blanche avec les tributs décédés, mais à l'air libre, entre deux grands saules donnant à la scène quelque chose de féerique et iréel. Tchina se relève et essuie son pantalon kaki.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? l'interrogeai-je en scrutant les alentours histoire de voir si il ne reste pas quelqu'un habillé en fluo.  
Elle réajuste le bonnet sur ma tête.  
- Tu t'es évanoui il y a quelques heures, juste quand on sortait de la bâtisse. Tu pèses une tonne, tu sais ?  
- On est où, là ? Continuai-je, toujours autant perturbé.  
- Par rapport à la Corne d'Abondance tu veux dire ? Pas loin. Heureusement qu'il y a des arbres pour nous camoufler, sinon les carrières se seraient déjà occupé de nous.

Elle s'assoit dans l'herbe, sort de son sac un paquet de fruits secs et m'en tend une pleine poignée :

- Mange. Tu verrais ta tête, tu fais vraiment peur. Dis moi, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé ni dormi ?

Je hausse les épaules et prend la nourriture. Aucune idée. Je suis même incapable de dire si nous sommes le matin ou le soir. Le manque de marijuana me pourri la cervelle et je suis sur que ça amuse beaucoup les téléspectateurs. J'essaie de feinter l'indifférence, mais c'est quasiment impossible, surtout dans ces conditions de vie. Je me tourne vers Tchina et lui demande si depuis le début de l'aventure, elle a reçu des parachutes de sponsors. Elle hoche la tête :

- Deux, un contenant un médicament pour soigner la maladie que j'avais attrapé en marchant sur un clou, et un autre rempli de fruits secs. Et toi ?  
- Aucun. Apparemment, je n'étais pas aussi apprécié que Ray le disais.  
- Moi je suis persuadée qu'il attend un moment où tu as vraiment besoin de quelque chose. Tu es quand même en forme comparé à certains survivants, de la nourriture ne te servirais à rien, et tu n'es pas blessé.

Je croise les bras, renfrogné. Le pire c'est qu'elle a raison, et je n'y ai même pas pensé. J'ai malgré tout besoin de fumer, plus que tout.

Un hurlement nous liquéfie sur place. Tchina se lève d'un bond et prudemment, contourne le grand saule, la main solidement accroché à un couteau qu'elle a trouvé je ne sais où. Je fait de même, de l'autre côté de l'arbre, et repousse doucement de longues branches pour voir clairement la Corne d'Abondance. Luka et Bryan se battent contre Eddy, le garçon aux dread locks. Il n'a que son poignard, qu'il manie agilement, et les deux carrières utilisent de longs morceaux de bois, aiguisés à l'extrémité. Le combat fait rage, et ils sont bien en position de supériorité. Du sang dégouline le long du bras nue d'Eddy et il boîte. J'ai envie de l'aider, c'est tellement lâche d'être à deux contre un !  
Il esquive des attaques, tente d'entailler la main de l'un, parvient à lacérer le visage de Bryan, qui titube en arrière en attrapant la blessure sanguinolente de ses mains. Ensuite, tout se passe très vite : d'un mouvement ample et vif, Luka envoie son javelot de fortune dans la poitrine de son adversaire, qui, en basculant en avant, plante brutalement son poignard dans la gorge de Luka. Du sang se met à jaillir des deux personnages, et, silencieusement, Eddy tombe à genoux avant de s'effondrer sur le côté, et Luka, suffoquant, se laisse tomber à ses côté en luttant contre les spasmes qui le secoue et se tait finalement. Deux coups de canons retentissent l'un après l'autre.  
Les yeux agrandis de confusion, je reste un instant ainsi, les bras ballants et la bouche ouverte, avant de me laisser entraîner en arrière par Tchina. Elle a tout suivi, mais ne paraît pas choquée. On s'assoie en tailleur et elle me dit en appuyant ses propos d'un hochement de tête :

- C'était un combat magnifique. Le Capitole doit être satisfait.

Je la fixe. Comment peut-elle penser à ça ?

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le plus important ?

Elle fronce les sourcils. Je continue :

- Amuser le Capitole, le combler ? En attendant, il y a encore eu deux morts !  
- De toute façon, on a pas le choix, c'est le jeu. Il faut qu'on meurt et il n'y aura qu'un survivant.  
- Et tu compte l'être ? La défiai-je.

Elle fait une grimace de mépris :

- Je ne veux pas te tuer, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Si nous restons les deux derniers, je préfère te laisser gagner.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'aurai au moins fait quelque chose pour quelqu'un dans ma vie. Je n'ai jamais aidé mes semblables, j'ai toujours pensé à moi avant de penser aux autres. Et c'est en étant sélectionnée le jour de la Moisson, d'avoir vu que personne ne se souciait de mon départ que je m'en suis rendue compte. Et j'ai décidé que se sera toi la première et la dernière personne que j'aiderai.  
- Mais pourquoi moi et pas un autre ? On ne se connaît que depuis quelques jours à peine.

Un léger sourire se dessine sur les lèvres pulpeuses :

- Je ne sais pas. Tu as l'air beaucoup plus pied à terre que les autres.

Pour quelqu'un caractérisé comme étant cinglé, c'est assez paradoxale. Mais je ne répond pas, et met dans ma bouche une poignée de fruits secs pour me donner de la contenance.

Les portraits de Luka et Eddy disparaissent du ciel et l'hymne s'arrête. Nous ne sommes plus que sept, et j'ai réussi à survivre sans dégâts. J'observe Tchina profondément endormie sous la fine couverture de survie, et m'enveloppe un peu plus dans celle en aluminium avant de rentrer mes mains gelées dans mes manches. Ma respiration se matérialise en petits nuages de vapeur avant de disparaître dans l'atmosphère. Je me colle un peu plus à mon alliée pour la réchauffer et regarde autour de moi. Les deux saules forment une grande cabane et nous camoufle de tout intrus, ce qui nous permet de ne pas se faire repérer. Le seul problème est que si quelqu'un a l'idée de venir, nous sommes pris au piège. C'est pour cela que, chacun notre tour, nous surveillons, à l'affût du moindre mouvement étranges.  
Avec une mine de dégoût, je jette un œil à la mixture préparée par Tchina pour, m'a-t-elle dit, calmer le manque. Un mélange bizarre de plantes dont je ne connais pas le noms malgré ma culture en flores.  
Je sors mes mains et ressert de deux trous ma ceinture. Puis, je saisit délicatement ma précieuse dague qui m'a sauvé plusieurs fois la vie.  
Des branches remuent au-dessus de ma tête et je m'accroupis aussitôt, prêt à attaquer. Du bout du métal, je fais bouger l'endroit suspect, et une petite boîte ronde me tombe entre les mains. Les sponsors se réveillent-ils enfin ? Intrigué, je l'ouvre et lâche une exclamation de bonheur. Doucement, je prend entre deux doigts l'objet de ma victoire personnelle et l'embrasse tendrement. Coincé entre mes lèvres, j'approche l'unique allumette fournie et la craque contre mon jeans. Une petite flamme vient éclairer nos deux visages et je me dépêche d'allumer le joint parfaitement bien roulé avant d'éteindre la source de lumière et ainsi éviter de nous faire repérer. Je doute que Bryan, maintenant seul, se risquerai à venir, mais je ne connais pas les autres tributs.

J'inspire une longue latte et c'est comme si je revivais. Tout mes nerfs et muscles se relâchent, et la brume qui obscurcissait mes pensées s'estompe. Je garde un instant la fumée dans mes poumons avant de la souffler calmement par le nez. Je m'enfonce dans l'herbe et ferme les yeux, savourant cette sensation de bien-être que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Après quelques minutes de détente, je retire une courte bouffée et frotte minutieusement le reste du joint sur l'arbre, en prenant soin de ne pas l'abîmer. Je lève enfin le pouce en souriant et je souffle la fumée, qui après un court lapse de temps disparaît. J'articule un « merci » silencieux. Sacré Ray ! Il a fallut qu'il me laisse souffrir tout ce temps, alors que c'était si simple ! Il a peut-être du se battre corps et âme pour obtenir l'autorisation de l'envoyer, et je lui en suis énormément reconnaissant. Bercé par les douces sensations de la marijuana, je ne réagis pas quand je vois un visage se dessiner devant les feuilles du chêne. Des yeux verts brillant sous la lumière de la lune me fixe intensément et je plisse les yeux pour enfin reconnaître le gosse du District Dix. Je passe une main sur mon visage et le regarde s'approcher de Tchina. Un bout de bois craque sous son pied et la jeune brune se redresse, ensommeillée. Je ne réagis que quand je vois le garçon sortir de sa poche un couteau fin et aiguisé.  
À tâtons, je cherche ma dague sans le quitter des yeux. Tchina reste bouche-bée et ne bouge pas, et je devine son regard effrayé devant cette arme pointée sur sa tempe, et je ne peux rien faire. Le tribut plante alors rapidement le couteau dans son crâne et la jeune fille s'effondre à ses pieds dans la seconde qui suit, sans un cri. Seul un coup de canon vient perturber ce silence de plomb.

Son assassin se tourne alors vers moi et contrairement à ce que je pensais, range son arme, son regard planté dans le mien.

- Alors, tues-moi, murmurai-je d'un air hautain. Et puisse le sort t'être favorable.

Il secoue la tête et donne un coup de pied dans la préparation de Tchina, qui se répand sur son corps inanimé.

- Deuxième fois, lance-t-il simplement.

Mes doigts attrapent le manche de la dague et d'un geste rapide, je me redresse et la brandit vers la place du gamin. Il n'y a plus personne.  
Je ne baisse pas mon arme mais je range précipitamment mes affaires et celle de Tchina dans le plus grand sac, remonte la couverture sous son menton et disparaît à mon tour de cet endroit.


End file.
